<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comforting Kisses by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965341">Comforting Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90'>小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, comfort and support over body softness, reference to thinking negatively about someone's own weight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara was trying to think bad thoughts about himself but Ryouji kisses those thoughts away</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comforting Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts">TheIntellectualWeeb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soft Boi Rights<br/>Ryouji isn't mine but I agree with him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kissing you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madara rolled his eyes at that obvious statement, lifting his torso up enough to get a better look at the other man. “I can see that, but why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I know that look.” Without even bothering to look up, Ryouji continued in his determination to smatter small kisses all over Madara’s stomach, moving down lower to cover his thighs with them as well. It wasn’t really the suggestive position that had Madara’s face heating up, his head dropped back down to their pillows as he tried not to squirm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew what he was doing. Of course he did; idiocy wasn’t really amongst his many flaws, despite what his ex wife liked to say. Knowing what Ryouji was doing just made him want to fidget more, an eventual mumbled complaint of sorts making its way passed the hands that had come up to cover Madara’s face. “You don’t have to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a gentle squeeze to his thigh, Ryoujii paused his kisses, resting his cheek against the thigh he wasn’t now soothing with his hand. “You were thinking mean things about them, don’t think for a second I don’t know that. And if <em>you’re</em> not going to be nice to them then I will.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Grumbling wasn’t going to stop him. Neither was pouting about it - which was definitely <em>not</em> what Madara was doing, by the way - so Madara just let him, eventually relaxing enough to reach down and run his fingers through Ryouij’s hair as he continued to smatter affection everywhere he could reach.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie">Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>